Relapse
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: An undercover op leaves Kono reliving the past and fighting once again to overcome it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know some of you have posted prompt ideas I haven't forgotten but I will probably try and incorporate what people are suggesting into one big story. For now I'm doing a few one shots and short stories but anyway. So I was watching the cleaner yesterday which Grace Park stared in and for those who don't know it's about four people who were all drug addicts or gambling addicts ect and the main guy helped them all recover and now they help others. Anyway in one episode one character relapses after being forced to do drugs whilst undercover to keep his cover and I thought why not have a member of Five-0 do that so I obviously picked Kono.**

**I hope you enjoy please let me know if I should continue I know it's a bit different. Also I don't know much about drugs or recovering from drugs and being able to become a police officer so if things are a bit off I apologise.**

**Chapter 1**

It had started on a case a few weeks ago. She had gone undercover working the drug circuit trying to work out what everyone was using and if Hayden the girl they were looking for had been seen by anyone. Of course they were less than helpful and Kono's constant questions began to arouse suspicion with the main man. Kono took a shaky breath as she re-lived what happened.

_"__Hey princess get over here" Nick called the guy who appeared to be running things._

_Kono hated being called princess it was a drug circuit for heaven sake she was hardly dressed as a princess but her woven story she had spewed at the men about once being a daddy's girl and he cut her off earned her the name of princess with Nick. _

_"__What's up?" She asked as she faked the messed up high look. _

_"__You hiding something from me?" He asked venomously. _

_"__What mate no I aint hiding shit" She warbled._

_"__What's with all the questions then you a cop or something?"_

_"__Fuck off nah man Hayden was a friend"_

_"__Yeah you sure you lying coz I aint seen you smoke shit yet your always high you faking?"_

_"__I aint faking nothing get your head out your arse!" Kono snapped_

_"__Get here" Nick bit as he dragged Kono over to his mates and sat her on a box._

_Kono looked shocked as she was forcefully held in place while Nick lit a joint and raised his gun._

_"__What the fuck Nick!"_

_"__Smoke it" He threatened the gun against her temple. _

_Kono fought the growing fear and desperation. She hadn't touched drugs since Chin help her get clean when she was nineteen. She had only started because of her knee injury. It started with prescription pills before becoming something bigger to deal with the pain. She had never lapsed once but with a gun against her head and no back up around she didn't have a choice. The idea of one smoke began to consume her and she smoked the joint with ease her body relaxing instantly. _

_"__That's my girl" Nick spoke as he walked off and left her sitting there feeling the effects of the drugs. _

The team had found Kono later that night after she called them. She hadn't meant to go to the drug group but she had to keep the cover up so went without back up. The guys had been furious with her but eventually calmed down. It was the next day that Kono told Danny she had been forced to spoke a joint and filled him in on her past. He had asked her if she was okay and if it was a one off which she confirmed. She promised she wouldn't be going near drugs she didn't need them and begged Danny not to tell the other two or Adam. Danny had agreed but only because Kono told him it was nothing to worry about and she didn't want Chin worrying.

Kono however had broken her promise of it being a one off. She hadn't meant to but that feeling of being high the relaxation it brought her it was just too good to fight. She had got in contact with her old dealer racking up a decent stash. She told herself she would only use it when she was really stressed then wean herself of it but she couldn't. She was snorting shit, smoking shit and injecting herself doing whatever she could get her hands on. She kept it under the radar only using a trusted dealer because she was a cop at the end of the day if she got caught…bye bye job.

"Kono get out here!" Steve called from the main room.

Kono was taken by surprise at his voice and quickly hid her stash in her draw. She needed a fix but couldn't get it right now so she grabbed some water and headed out to the team.

"Cuz you okay?" Chin asked worriedly.

"Hmm yeah really bad headache it will pass" Kono smiled as she avoided Danny questions eye.

"Okay well you can stay here and be on tech stuff then Kono we have a location on our suspect so will ring when we need you" Steve instructed simply.

Ordinarily Kono would argue that she was always stuck with tech stuff but today she just wanted the guys out her way so she could get what she needed.

"Okay that's fine" Kono agreed as the guys grabbed their gear and headed out.

Kono waited for them to go and checked out the window to see them drive off before running to her desk. She pulled out a gram of coke and began making her lines. She grabbed a ten dollar note out her purse and rolled it up using it to snort the coke. She wiped her nose and sniffed before lying back in the chair as her comfort returned. Noting she had plenty of time before the guys would likely return she lit up a cigarette and sat smoking leaving the paperwork for another day.

Kono returned home that evening to Adam sighing as she collapsed on the couch. She was exhausted from lack of sleep and from lying. Unlike when she was a teen addict she actually realised what she was doing was wrong. She had learnt through rehab that admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery. Kono knew she was very much dancing on a line between wanting to stop and wanting to continue.

"Babe you okay?" Adam asked as he noted Kono's eyes. "Why are your eyes all red?"

"I'm just really tired and I've had a terrible headache all day I need sleep" She lied easily.

"You need to eat something"

"I grabbed food before I left work" Kono lied as she headed towards the bathroom.

When in the bathroom she rummaged through her bag looking for anything. She found another gram and proceeded to repeat her earlier actions and snorted the coke. Kono looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were dilated and red, her skin pasty and ill looking. It was like she was eighteen again. As she put things back in her bag again she was interrupted by Adam knocking on the door.

"Kono why did you take your bag in the bathroom with you?" He asked curiously.

Kono's heart raced as she thought of a reasonable lie to tell him.

"I needed a tampon and had one in my bag can you leave me I'm trying to pee" She called.

"Babe you sure you alright?"

Kono sighed in frustration and moved to the toilet and proceeded to actually pee hoping the sound would be heard through the door.

"I'd be better if I could pee in peace" She called before giving it a minute and flushing.

Kono walked into the bedroom and began getting dressed while Adam lay on the bed watching her. She could feel his gaze but ignored it as she pulled her pyjama shorts on. She made a mistake of wiping her nose and sniffing as she crawled into the bed. She didn't miss Adam's raised brow at the tiny action. Most would probably have ignored it but Kono had told Adam about her drug addiction as a teen when they first started dating. She had to through him of the scent.

"I'm sorry I'm snappy baby but getting your period and feeling ill and tired isn't a great combination" Kono said softly.

Adam sighed and pulled her close allowing her to lie on his chest and curl up snuggly.

"It's okay baby get some sleep" Adam said quietly.

Kono closed her eyes but was overcome with a sensation of guilt. She felt bad for what she was doing and deep down she didn't want to but she didn't know how to stop and her stubborn nature prevented her from leaning on someone. She tried to ignore it and fell asleep in Adam's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adam woke early the next morning before Kono. He knew she had work and would be late if she didn't wake up soon but considering she was feeling ill the night before he decided to text Chin and let him no she would be in nine instead of eight. He sat eating his toast at the kitchen table absentmindedly flicking through the newspaper when Kono came bursting down the hall and into the front room. She was half dressed still trying to shimmy her jeans up her slender legs while searching around frantically. Adam raised an eyebrow at her odd behaviour as she continued looking into draws and her numerous collections of bags that lay scattered around the house.

"Babe?" Adam questioned as he moved and hovered between the kitchen and front room.

"God!" Kono exclaimed in shock. "I thought you were at work why didn't you wake me if you were here!"

"You weren't feeling well yesterday so I text Chin and said you would be in for nine" Adam explained.

"I can decide when I'm well enough to go in and what time besides I'm absolutely fine today" Kono snapped.

"Apart from your mood clearly"

Kono scowled at Adam in annoyance as she tried to contain her shaking hands. She had woken up with a start and realised she was late for work so had yet to get her fix. She knew she had put some speed in one of her bags or a bag in a draw or somewhere in the house. She needed something before she got to work.

"What are you looking for?" Adam asked.

"Ahmm it doesn't matter" Kono mumbled lamely. "I have to get to work" She rushed as she headed out the door.

Adam stood in shock as Kono left the house in a whirlwind. Her behaviour was strange almost like she was paranoid and agitated. Adam sighed he would have to ask Chin if she was the same at work or if it was him. He didn't have to go into the office today so contemplated going into HQ. Adam sighed and went to the bathroom to pee. As he approached the sink and began washing his hands he noticed a small dusting of white powder on the counter of the sink. He frowned and dried his hands as he opened nearby cupboards to see if Kono had used any talcum powder or something recently. He found nothing obvious except an unopened compact powder. Adam hated himself for even thinking it but his mind went to the idea of Kono using drugs again. Adam never judged Kono for her past he knew it hadn't been because she was a wayward teen but because her whole surfing career was taken from her he could understand it then but now he couldn't understand. Adan grabbed a small plastic bag and brushed the remaining powder into it feeling sick that he didn't trust Kono to be clean.

Kono sat in her car outside HQ her hands shaking violently as she rummaged in the glove compartment for some speed. She didn't dare smoke it before she drove to work in case Adam noticed her still sitting on the drive so she riskily drive to work and parked her car in a space hidden by low hanging trees. Kono sighed and rested her head back against the headrest as she smoked the speed, her body relaxing and settling as she took it in.

When Kono finally walked into work at half nine she was met with a bunch of snarky comments about her time keeping.

"Your late babe!" Danny exclaimed almost pleased with her time keeping inability.

"No shit" Kono snapped.

"What's wrong with you cuz?"

"I don't know maybe the fact that you knew I'd be late yet you're still making comments"

"Well Adam said you would be in at nine and its half past so your technically late Kono. I haven't got a problem with the odd lateness especially since you're not feeling great but we've been waiting for you so I don't have to explain the case twice." Steve explained harshly not impressed with Kono's attitude.

"It's half an hour…boss" Kono muttered as she put her stuff in her office grabbing a couple of pills and swallowing them.

"Okay we have another drugs case…we have an unknown drug dealer using girls as drug mules. We had a young girl turned up dead this morning after a balloon of heroine burst inside her." Steve informed.

Kono swallowed nervously as Steve explained the case. She remembered when she first started working for Five-0 and she had to disclaim her past to the team. They had all accepted that she was well enough to work but every time a drug case rose they would give her a look. She thanked god that they had stopped doing it now.

"Kono I want you and Danny to go undercover get to know these girls and find out who the dealer is and what girls are involved. We have one girl Stacey Clark her parents suspect her of using drugs and she was friends with the dead girl so get in with her."

Danny looked over at Kono wearily and prepared to say something but Kono spoke first.

"Okay let's go Danny"

Kono and Danny parked the camero and sat watching the beach trying to spot Stacey and nayone else who looked involved. Kono had tried to persuade Danny to let her drive because she knew she had her coke in her car but he had insisted that his car would fit in with the crowd better. She had made an excuse to grab something from her car and hurriedly snorted a line while Danny had waited in his car for her. Now they two just sat watching.

"You going to be okay out there?" Danny asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The case a week or two ago when you smoked…"

"One joint Danny that was it"

"Okay just let me know if this gets too much"

"Will do…I see Stacey I'm going to get chatting" Kono said as she left the car.

Danny watched Kono curiously he felt sure she was lying about the drugs. Something just told him. She looked like she was using and kept wiping her nose. He jumped out the car and watched from a distance looking at the crowds but still kept an eye on Kono.

Chin and Steve were surprised when they looked up from their work to see Adam walk into HQ his face a picture of concern.

"Hey Adam what's up?" Chin asked.

"Erm look I'm worried about Kono" Adam began. "She's been acting really strange these past few days like agitated and snappy and I thought it was just mood swings but then this morning I found her rummaging around the house like a crazy person and when I asked what she was looking for she said nothing and left. Then last night she was in the bathroom for ages and came out wiping her nose and acting odd and this morning when I went in the bathroom I found this." Adam explained as he handed up the bag.

Chin's face by this point had paled and an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"A white powder, look it might be nothing but I think she might be using again" Adam said.

"Oh god" Steve sighed as he took the bag. "I'll get this to Charlie get him to check it out"

"Steve" Chin said quickly. "Please don't tell Charlie it's Kono not yet" Chin begged not wanting his baby cousin in trouble.

"She's ohana if she is using we help her between ourselves deal?"

"Deal" Chin and Adam agreed.

Danny wandered around the beach casually keeping an eye on what was going on. He had seen Kono earlier with Stacey getting on well and some guy had joined them with his arms around them. Danny had watched for a while but not much transpired so he moved to the other end of the beach but now when he looked back over he couldn't see Kono anywhere.

Kono followed Stacey and the guy called Liam who was clearly using. Kono didn't want to get caught by Danny and knew if she was to cover up she needed to hand some drugs over to him as evidence so as she hovered behind Liam's truck she decided to see what she could get.

"Hey so you think you could hook me up with some stuff?" Kono asked with a flirty voice.

"You want to snort a few lines?" Liam asked.

"Yeah course" Kono agreed.

"I like this girl Stace" Liam said as he cut a few lines on a broken piece of mirror. "Here"

Kono grinned and rolled up the paper and snorted two lines consecutively.

"Damn girl"

"You interested in making a drop for me?" Liam asked Kono.

"If you give me something for later?" Kono asked

"Alright" Liam agreed as he handed over two grams of coke.

"I gotta split shall we meet later or something sort the drop?" Kono asked.

"Yeah girl meet here at six?"

"Yeah see you then" Kono said as she headed back to the camero.

As Kono walked she really felt the effect of the coke and knew instantly that Danny would know. She tried to head elsewhere until she was presentable enough to meet Danny but Danny had already spotted her.

"Kono!" Danny called as he ran over.

Kono freaked and started wiping her nose trying to gather herself and focus on something.

"You alright babe?" Danny asked as he reached Kono and turned her to face him.

"Yeah I got this…" Kono began holding the coke in her shaky hands her voice lucid and dazed.

Danny knew instantly she had got herself a fix and she was using again. He was angry and concerned at the same time but knew he couldn't let anyone she might know see her.

"What have you taken Kono?" He asked as he held her still.

"Nothing…"

"Get in the car" Danny instructed as he forced Kono to sit in it before he peeled out the car park and back to HQ.

Steve raced back up the HQ stairs fear filling him as he thought about where he had sent Kono today. He burst through the doors and into Chin's office where he was joined by Adam.

"Steve?" Chin questioned.

"It's coke"

"Oh god what has she done" Adam sighed sadly.

"Steve she's with…"

"I'm ringing Danny now tell him to get her back here" Steve said.

As Steve stood waiting for Danny to answer he was startled by cried of protests coming from a very high Kono as Danny dragged her into HQ. The other men jumped from their places and walked to the main room.

"Oh god Kono what have you done!" Chin exclaimed as he grabbed her from Danny.

"Nothing" Kono said stubbornly as she kept shaking her head. "One time" She mumbled.

"What is she talking about?" Adam asked.

Danny sighed and knew he should have said something sooner.

"That case a few weeks ago the main guy held a gun to her head and forced her to smoke something…she promised it was just that one time" Danny explained.

"You knew!" Steve cried.

"Not at first then I just suspected I'm sorry I should have said something sooner…"

"You know her past Danny of course you should have said something sooner!" Chin cried.

"Let me go" Kono whined petulantly.

"No Kono you need help" Chin said desperately.

"No go away" Kono cried.

"Baby please come here" Adam begged as Kono fell into his arms but still fault as she moved with agitation.

Chin held Kono's face in between his hands and tried to look into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and red rimmed.

"Cuz what have you taken?" Chin asked again.

"Didn't mean to" Kono mumbled.

"I know but you need to tell us what you've taken"

"I won't do it again" Kono tried but the guys all knew every addict would say that.

"What have you taken?" Adam asked.

Danny butted in again and held up the coke.

"She got these from the dealer its coke"

"Yeah Adam found Coke in the bathroom at their place"

"Cuz hey look at me have you been taking just coke?"

"No"

"What else?" Chin asked desperately.

"I need to go" Kono tried as she fought to go to her office.

Steve followed her gaze and turned to the others.

"She has a stash in her office"

The team moved to her office and rummaged around for her drugs whilst Chin and Adam dragged Kono to the break room and forced her to sit on the couch. The other two joined them shortly after watching sadly as Kono fought against Adam crying for a fix her body sweating in need.

"We got different stuff here I think some more coke some speed and pills of some description an done needle" Steve informed.

"I can't believe this" Chin whispered as he tried to stroke Kono's hair.

"Kono is a good person she doesn't deserve to lose her job because she's damn good at it. She's just relapsed and it wasn't her fault we should have been on her all the time while she was undercover. If we had a gun to our head we would have smoked the joint so I say we stay here tonight keep her hear and sort her out. No one else needs to be involved."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kono shook with agitation her foot tapping continuously and her hands clenching and unclenching. Sweat covered her skin as she cried unshed tears.

"I need to get out of here" Kono cried as she began pacing the break room.

"Cuz you have to stay here"

"No no no I just…no I need some air" Kono begged desperately.

"Kono its eleven o clock at night you don't want to be out there this late" Chin tried to reason as he guided her back to the couch

" No please just five minutes I can't breathe I need please…"Kono begged as she struggled against Chin's hold.

"Kono you can't go outside just take deep breaths"

"No no please!" Kono cried as she fought harder. "Adam" She said sadly with her big doe eyes.

"Baby please listen to Chin"

"Don't you love me?" Kono asked sadly.

Adam's heart broke at her words. She seemed so desperate but Chin had told him that was how addicts would act. She didn't really need the air she needed a fix.

"Of course baby but you need to stay here and get better"

"NO! I need I have to go now please I need to go!" Kono cried desperately as she hit Chin to escape.

"KONO NANI KALAKAUA!" Chin snapped making Kono calm. "You are staying here end of story now stop arguing with us" Chin scolded.

Kono sat sobbing quietly hugging her knees to her chest her whole body shaking from the detox. Her mind wasn't working properly all she could think about was her next fix but she was slowly starting to realise that her fix wasn't coming.

Chin left Kono on the couch and sat with Adam at the small table in the corner. He knew the man was worried about Kono, he was as well but he had been here before.

"What if she really does need air?" Adam asked quietly so Kono wouldn't hear.

"Addicts lie Adam" Was all Chin replied.

"I know"

"Look Adam I know this is difficult for you and Kono and I know she's lied to you and probably hurt you by doing this but…"

"I'm not going anywhere Chin" Adam smiled at the older man.

"Good…she need's you."

Adam smiled and looked to Kono. She was fidgeting and moving about on the couch clawing at the cushions and her own skin. She looked so uncomfortable and frightened like it wasn't really her. Adam sighed and sat next to fidgeting frame noting how she looked at him with desperation in her eyes. He didn't say anything but pulled her to him and tried to ease her pain as best her could.

Steve and Danny returned at one in the morning after collecting clean clothes for everyone and food and drink. They walked into the break room and found Kono resting on the edge of the couch with her head in her hands and her foot tapping wildly.

"Kono do you want some water" Danny asked gently.

"No no" She mumbled.

Adam sat with a soothing hand rubbing circles on her lower back as she continued to shake.

"I…I'm…" Kono tried as she went even paler than she was.

Chin recognised her movements and jumped to his feet. "She's going to be sick" He called.

Adam lifted Kono easily into his arms and ran into the bathroom quickly planting her in front of the toilet as she proceeded to throw up. It was most dry heaves due to the lack of food in her stomach but it was a common reaction to have to a drug detox.

"You done?" Adam asked softly as Kono relaxed back into his arms nodding her head weakly.

Adam helped Kono stand on shaky legs and took her to the sink where Chin stood with a bottle of water for her to rinse her mouth out. She did so before Adam carried her back to the break room and sat her in his lap. He rocked her gently hoping to relax her into sleep.

"Love you" She mumbled as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"I love you to beautiful"

Steve, Chin and Danny all sat round the table picking at the food and drink. Everyone looked ridiculously tired but they knew Kono needed them to help her through the detox so they all promised to stay awake as much as possible. Adam was now dozing with Kono and when he woke Chin would take her and catch some sleep. Steve and Danny had caught a few hours' sleep earlier knowing they would have to be seen at work in the morning.

"How long did the detox take last time?" Danny asked.

"About a week but she was on the drugs a lot longer than this time. If this all started during that undercover op then it's been a few weeks so the detox may not last long." Chin explained.

"Will she need proper rehab?" Danny questioned.

"No she will lose her job" Steve said determinedly. "Chin's done this before and I've dealt with fellow seals going through this so we will try and sort it first"

"Okay"

"I hate to say this but will we be able to trust her? With drugs I mean?" Danny asked again.

"No we don't trust her even if deep down we know she's clean" Chin instructed.

"What about bringing her back to work?"

"When we feel she's ready then she can do tech stuff but someone remains with her at all times and we will have to check her urine each day to make sure it's clean of drugs" Steve explained.

"What if she swaps it for something else?"

"Someone had to watch her go" Chin sighed knowing Kono would hate it as much as them.

"You really think Kono will allow us to watch her pee?" Danny said.

"No but it's that or we tell the governor and she gets fired so I'm sure she will come around." Steve said.

"Guys I'm really sorry I didn't voice my concerns sooner" Danny sighed as he apologised once more.

"Mate it happened and we are dealing with it" Steve replied as he patted Danny's back.

Kono had woke from her light uneasy sleep an hour later. She was groggy and tired still but her body wouldn't allow her to relax unless she got more drugs but she knew there was no chance. She started moving about unsteadily needing something.

"I need…"

"Kono babe you're doing so well you don't need anything" Danny said as he knelt in front of her.

"Please just a little bit" Kono tried.

"Babe you don't need it"

"I do I can't do this I need something just a bit please I can't breathe Chin please I can't…" Kono started panicking and pacing round the room her body sweating profusely.

"Cousin stop!"

"No no no please please I …I" Kono begged as she tried to catch her breath.

The guys looked between each other knowing it would be tough to make her go cold turkey completely but they thought since she hadn't been using for too long she would cope but she was panicking herself and making her situation worse.

"It's all in her head" Steve sighed.

"I know but we need to calm her down and right now a fix is all that will work" Chin said.

"Are you saying we give her something?" Adam asked shocked.

"Adam when a lot of addicts clean up their act there doctors do so gradually. Kono's been hitting the hard stuff so that makes this harder for her."

"Chin she's been doing well"

"I know but now she's not. I say we give her a small line of cocaine the high will last longer about thirty minutes." Chin explained.

"Surely she should smoke it so the high is less?" Danny questioned.

"No that will leave her wanting more if it's over within five minutes besides clearly her preferred choice is snorting it but we don't give her a lot and she gets it if she calms down the last thing we need is the coke raising her heart rate when she's already panicking." Chin said.

"I can't give It to her" Adam sighed hating seeing Kono like she was.

"Me and Chin will sort her out" Steve said calmly.

Steve went about organising a small line of cocaine for Kono. He noticed her watching him her face still panicked but eager to get her hands on it. Chin went and sat on the floor with her to try and calm her down.

"Kono look at me" Chin instructed.

Kono's eyes darted to Chin's briefly before moving around again.

"Kono if you don't look at me you don't get what you want" Chin snapped which made her look.

Chin held her hand and brushed her matted hair from her sweaty face. His eyes trained on hers to keep her focused. His presence was already calming her which was good.

"Cuz listen to me…I know this is hard but you've done it before and you can do it again. You are doing so well but I know you've gone ages without a fix and it's making you panic which we don't want. If you promise to calm down and focus then you can have one small line."

"Yeah yeah okay" Kono agreed readily.

"Wait look at me Kono… it's small so it won't give you the high you're used to but it will help you ease yourself of it."

"Just one?" Kono asked.

"For now but I swear to god Kono you have got to focus and get yourself off this crap…this is just to help you relax" Chin begged as he held Kono's face in his hands.

"Okay" She agreed but Chin knew she probably didn't mean it.

Steve had cut a small line on the table and rolled up some paper. Chin lifted Kono up to her feet and walked her to the table his hands holding her arms by her side to stop her from jumping for it to soon. Chin sat in the chair and pulled Kono onto his knee telling her to relax or she wouldn't get it. She did so and something in her eyes told Chin that she didn't want to have to rely on the drug. It was the same look she had last time when she was weaning herself of the crap it had been a good sign.

"Go on" Chin said.

Kono took the rolled paper and lent over the crack snorting it with an ease that made the guys cringe. It was awful to see her so adapt at the act. She wiped her nose and began to relax in Chin's arms. He walked her to the couch and took up the position Adam had earlier and told Kono to sleep.

It was nearly two and a half hours later when Kono began to start panicking. The difference this time was she actually tried to calm herself down. She listened to Chin when he guided her on taking deep breaths and she tried not to think of the drugs. She didn't notice Steve cutting her another line even smaller than the last.

"You need more?" Chin asked her sadly.

Kono looked up to the line and went to move but as she stood shaking rapidly she shook her head. Her body was still sweating and her heart was racing but she actually didn't want the coke. Well actually she did but she was refusing it which was a good sign.

"Steve get rid of it flush it all she doesn't need it" Chin instructed.

Adam moved to Kono's side and pulled her into his arms whispering words of encouragement in her ear. Her body was relaxing faster and her fighting appeared to have stopped.

"Baby drink some water we need to flush everything from you" Adam instructed gently.

Adam sat with Kono on the couch and helped her drink from the bottle. He rubbed her back again as he pulled her closer and kissed her face over and over. He started with her temple then cheeks, nose, eyelids and lips. They sat like that for a while, Kono bursting into sudden tears every now and then but it didn't matter.

"I need the bathroom" Kono whispered to Adam.

"You can't go alone babe"

"I know can you take me" Kono asked quietly.

She knew how it worked, someone would have to watch her pee and be with her all the time. It had been the same when she was a teen except she had Chin's sister to take her to the bathroom. She was too embarrassed to ask the others so she settled with Adam.

"I'm taking her to the bathroom" Adam said as they stood.

"You need to go in the cubicle with her or leave the door open" Chin said as Kono blushed.

"We got this" Adam smiled as he took Kono's hand.

She felt a blush rise in her cheeks heating her face as she hovered in the cubicle, the door wide open and Adam standing behind her. She really had to go and knew it would help flush the drugs out her system but the embarrassment consumed her.

"Actually I think I'm good" She muttered as she tried to leave.

"You can't hold it forever babe" Adam sighed as he stopped her leaving.

"I…"

Adam took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "You're here to use the toilet correct nothing else?" Adam asked watching her eyes for any sign she was playing him.

"Yeah" She said with a desperate shuffle.

"I'll avert my gaze to your legs and the floor keep your hands on your knees" Adam instructed.

Kono pulled her jeans and underwear down and sat on the toilet. She felt nervous and embarrassed but her need was too great to care anymore and she let go with a sigh.

Adam and Kono walked back into the break room and sat at the table with the guys. They had grabbed a bin and balled up some paper.

"Were going to play a game we all put five dollars into the hat and then whoever gets the most paper balls in the bin in thirty seconds wins the cash" Steve explained.

"Sounds fun" Adam grinned.

"I'll go first I plan on making you poor McGarrett!" Danny exclaimed all to happily.

"No way Danno you'll be paying me!" Steve laughed.

"You can all pay me so I can get some more drugs!" Kono exclaimed with the straightest face possible.

The shocked faces of her boys were too good and she burst into laughter.

"It was a joke guys" She giggled hoping they would laugh.

Fortunately they all did and Chin pulled Kono into a tight hug. He didn't say anything just held her knowing she was far from okay but the fact she was joking showed improvement. Her body was more relaxed and the sweating had stopped which was a good sign that the detox was working.

**Thankyou for the reviews guys! Just want to say I have no idea how long a detox lasts im just going from TV shoes ive seen. also again on an episode of the cleaner someone who was trying to detox was given a small amount or drugs to make the detox easier so that's why I added that but I may not be correct so apologise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A month had passed since the team started Kono's detox. She had down well but still faced hurdles. After their paper ball in the bin night she had experienced severe sickness as her body flushed all the drugs. The team had moved Kono back home after searching her place for drugs and the guys took it in turns to be with her. Today Steve had asked her to come into HQ so he could talk to her.

Adam brought Kono into HQ holding her hands tightly as she bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure what Steve wanted to talk to her about but whatever it was she was scared. She hated seeing the guys now because it made her feel guilty and embarrassed at what she had done. She couldn't believe that the guys were even standing by her. So sitting in a room with Steve alone…yeah that scared the shit out of her.

"Hey guys" Danny said cheerily as he shook hands with Adam and gave Kono a hug.

"Hey" she smiled quietly.

"You doing okay today?"

"Yeah I guess"

"She's nervous about talking to Steve" Adam informed as he kissed Kono's temple.

"No I'm not!" She argued stubbornly.

"Ha yeah you are babe we've all learnt to read your eyes and there giving you away" Danny smirked.

"Erghh"

"He just wants to talk Kono its Steve don't worry" Danny reassured.

"Where's Chin?" Kono asked as she looked around.

"Oh ermmm he's gone to sort a potential issue" Danny mumbled vaguely with a few hand gestures.

"What issues?"

"You don't need to worry about it right now Steve's waiting" Danny said as he pushed Kono towards Steve's office sighing in relief when she went without argument.

Kono headed to Steve's office brushing off Danny's odd behaviour. She could see Steve through the glass windows his shoulders tense and his eye's focused on his work. If she didn't know him so well she would be really intimidated by him. She knocked on the door and peered in.

"Hey Kono come in" Steve said with a lightness making Kono relax somewhat.

Kono sat down and chewed her lip nervously Steve's gaze boring into her. "Have I done something wrong…apart from the obvious?" Kono asked worriedly.

"Aha no Kono in fact you've done everything right" Steve smiled.

"Oh"

"I wanted you to come in today so we could talk about bringing you back to work"

"Really…are you sure?"

"Kono you've been clean for a month and doing really well. Don't get me wrong I'm not letting you in the field just yet and you will be under constant supervision still but I talked to the others and we want to keep pushing you in the right direction. Sitting around all day gives you far too much time to think about using again whereas if you're here doing tech stuff and paperwork it keeps you occupied. Of course it's not the most interesting work but it's something." Steve explained.

"I'll do anything"

"Good but there are some conditions and things you need to follow" Steve said seriously.

"Okay"

"Someone will be with you all the time just like you have at home, because you're under my supervision whilst at work I will need a urine sample from you each day to make sure your clean, and someone still has to take you to the bathroom when here." Steve informed.

Kono nodded her head sadly. She hated being watched twenty four seven but she knew the fact that she hadn't been clean for that long meant temptation was still there and in the work place she could easily hide a stash especially since drugs were in the building taken from drug busts on the job.

"Kono I know you hate being watched all the time especially with something like going to the bathroom but what I'm asking is a requirement in a rehab facility I'm not trying to be difficult. I also know that it must be tough when you're working in a predominantly male environment so I might be able to make that slightly easier for you" Steve informed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well last night Catharine returned"

"Oh god really?" Kono asked with a genuine smile. "That's great!"

"Yeah it really is…I'm going to talk to the governor about bringing her back on the team partly because she needs a job and partly so you can have a female friend with you." Steve smiled.

Kono smiled in relief hearing of Cath's return. She had been gone so long and had really missed their girl time so it would be nice to see her. She just hoped she wouldn't judge her too much.

"Does she know?" Kono asked worriedly.

"Chin's gone to talk to her now" Steve said.

"Oh okay"

"Hey Kono"

"Yeah"

"I have one more condition" Steve began. "If you feel the need to use again please tell us…even if you're stressed about work and you're worried about thinking it…were all here for you and we support you one hundred percent"

"I promise"

"Good, now come here" Steve grinned as he moved round his desk and embraced Kono in a comforting hug.

Steve and Kono emerged from his office and joined the others around the smart table. Kono smiled nervously when Chin and Catharine walked into HQ. She didn't know why she was so nervous Catharine was a friend at the end of the day but an unsettling bubble of nerves filled her stomach.

"Hi guys!" Cath exclaimed happily as she greeted the team and gave Steve a quick kiss.

_I guess there a proper couple now _Kono thought.

Cath stepped back from Steve and moved towards Kono holding her face in her hands. Cath stared at Kono for a minute before beginning her scolding.

"You ever let yourself get in that deep again and I will personally kill you myself. Drugs are serious Kono and if the guys hadn't found out you could have killed yourself using them. It was stupid and selfish because we all love you so much…you have to think how it affects these guys here. From what Chin's told me they have saved your arse so you better show how grateful you are and keep yourself clean" Cath scolded ignoring Steve's firm warning to stop. "Come here" She said much like Steve had a few minutes earlier.

Cath pulled Kono into her arms and hugged her tight telling her she loved her and as her friend she would be there for her no matter what but that she was still pissed. Kono was sobbing softly into Cath's shoulder and all the guys looked on worriedly seeing Kono cry. It was only when Kono stepped back that the guys realised Cath's harsh words hadn't been too much.

"Thank you Cath I needed to hear that" Kono whispered softly as Cath stood holding her hand.

"Now that that's sorted have we got a case?" Cath asked as she changed topic.

"Erm it's not so much a case but a Kamakonaism." Chin chuckled.

"A what?" Danny cried.

"Kamakona called and said someone is stealing his shrimp" Chin informed.

"Oh well I've heard it all now!" Danny exclaimed.

"How does someone steal his shrimp?" Steve questioned.

"All he said was he would order shrimp have it in the kitchen of the shrimp truck and some would go missing" Chin laughed

"And with that I'm going to head into the office" Adam laughed. "I will come get you later baby" He said to Kono as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay" Kono grinned.

"So who's taking lead on the missing shrimp?" Chin asked.

"Well I mean I don't want to throw Kono into the deep end when she starts back officially tomorrow so maybe she could start with this I'd say it's likely an easy case?" Steve suggested as everyone laughed at Kono's expense.

"Fine with me but you said yourself boss I can't be left alone so whose joining me?" She smirked.

"Cath!" The boys said in unison as they split to the break room.

Kono and Cath sat on the usual bench outside Kamakona's shrimp truck. The worked out the case of the missing shrimp with ease when they discovered that Kamakona was taking boxes home with him and had forgotten to up his order in order to cover what was needed at the truck. The two now sat waiting for the boys.

"So did you find that little boy?" Kono asked.

"Yeah I did about three months ago"

"That's great Cath"

"I'm glad I'm back now though"

"Yeah it's good to have you back"

"How has today been?" Cath asked softly.

"Really good actually" Kono smiled.

"Good you need something to focus on"

"I'm glad I have you know it was becoming so embarrassing peeing in front of the guys" Kono giggled.

"God I can only imagine…don't worry you get my company now" Cath laughed.

The guys jumped from their cars and headed over to the girls, Adam also in tow. The each felt a warm feeling in their stomachs at seeing Kono genuinely laugh. She seemed happy and it felt good that they had helped her get there.

"Did you solve the shrimp fiasco?" Danny asked as the guys sat down.

"Yeah Kamakona can't count" Kono laughed

"Oh really!" Danny laughed. "Hey Kamakona we want six shrimp plates…SIX! Do you think you can count up to that?" Danny mocked joking.

"Hey brah I'll make you man sushi if you carry on!" Kamakona called.

The whole team fell about laughing at Danny as he pouted in annoyance.

"So I think we should go back to mine after this celebrate Kono" Steve suggested sweetly.

"No guys please" Kono begged.

"Tough cuz I think a celebration sounds great!" Chin grinned.

"Can she drink alcohol?" Danny asked.

"I'm not an alcoholic Danny" Kono said with an eye roll.

"Hmm you might be next week after coming back to work with this Neanderthal"

"If she does become an alcoholic you're looking after her Danno" Adam mocked.

"Wait your calling me that now!"

"I taught him well" Kono giggled as she kissed Adam's cheeks. "Look guys I just want to say thank you for everything you really are Ohana."

**Please review. What did you think guys? Should this be the last chapter or do I do another?**


End file.
